French patent document FR 1.397.685 discloses a rotary beater comprising a single wire loop that extends from the drive shaft of the beater. The single wire loop can be divided in three sections or portions over the length of the wire loop, a first section extending outwardly with respect to the drive shaft, a second section comprising two mutually angled segments and a third section returning the wire loop back to the drive shaft. The second section and its segments are arranged such that a lower end of the second section trails an upper end thereof when the beater is rotated. The angled segments each form a leg of the wire loop. Said legs are arranged such that they cross each other, i.e. the wire loop is twisted around its longitudinal axis. According to FR 1.397.685 the specific form of the beater contributes to the agitation or aerating that can be achieved by the beater.
A problem associated with the known beater is, that although an improved agitation is achieved, that effect of the beater is not optimized and can be further improved.